


A present out of a clear sky

by Lifeshouldbefunny



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Birthday, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeshouldbefunny/pseuds/Lifeshouldbefunny
Summary: Regina finds herself falling with Emma after receiving a present from Zelena.





	A present out of a clear sky

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little one shot. Since it's my first fic I am grateful for any comments or advices. 
> 
>  
> 
> A big thank you goes out to @fancyfanstuff for helping me with the creative process and editing. 
> 
> Since both of use are non native speakers language errors have probably been made. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Regina was sitting in the driver's seat of her car. Emma and Henry at the back and Zelena next to her in the passenger seat seeming to smirk whenever Regina moved ever so slightly.

Even though to most people the mayor would look just as composed and unfazed as always, for Zelena it was easy to decode the little extra movements of Reginas hands up and down the steering wheel and the one or two too many glances on the navigation system and the arriving time. It made it crystal clear to Zelena just how nervous Regina really was.  
When they pulled into the small parking lot Regina almost considered backing out but decided against it when she saw Zelenas self-assured smile. 

With new found determination she stepped out of the car, Emma already busy at the boot taking a huge package out of it heaving it onto her shoulders.

"I'll just quickly sort out some paperwork inside. We can meet over there at the benches in a few minutes," Emma said while already walking across to a building next to the benches she had just pointed towards. 

"I will have a look around," Henry announced and walked off as well. 

"Sis, if you don't want to do it that's no problem at all. We just tell Emma and we can go right back home. No big deal."

Those words may have sounded like Zelena was actually concerned, if she had hidden better how confident of success she was. 

Even though Regina would like nothing more than to sit back into her car and drive away she faced Zelena, "No why would I do that? I am so thrilled to go."

And with that Regina started walking towards the benches thinking about how she got here. 

It started about a year and a half ago. Usually they wouldn't give presents for Thanksgiving. But since that Thanksgiving had been the first one with the whole family (which meant half of Storybrooke), things had been a bit different. 

When looking for a place to celebrate Zelena had suggested Regina's since Granny wanted to keep the diner open for other guests this time.

Regina couldn't say no to her sisters idea especially when she saw Henry's hopeful look.  
So to retalitiate for the extensive work load she got a safe driving training for Zelena as a present. Her sisters reaction was annoyingly composed and she only flinched almost unnoticeable when receiving it from Regina, hugging and thanking her for the thoughtful gift right after.  
To Reginas surprise Zelena went through with it and completed the training. She had looked very frustrated afterwards though, which Regina counted as a little victory.

For the next Christmas Zelena had gotten her a blind date, reasoning it would do Regina good if she found a new flame. The one who showed up was King Mitchell Herman, Cinderella's father in law. Even though Regina had never threatened him or his family it was still considerably awkward. 

Regina had gotten some rompers for Robin with the imprint of Disney's Evil Queen.

For Reginas birthday in February Zelena bought her sister some granny smith seeds. It seemed to bother Zelena much more that Regina in return got her honey crisp seeds for her birthday which she planted in her garden and thanks to a magical growing enhancement spell quickly became a huge mackle in Zelena's otherwise perfectly green themed garden. 

Also, last Christmas Regina definitely considered herself to be the winner of the little battle that had developed between the siblings. 

Zelena brought a huge inflatable snowman for Regina's garden. But since Christmas time was almost over already, Regina's property had looked like normal again relatively fast. Zelena on the other hand walked around with green hair for a solid month since Regina got her some hair dye knowing it was Zelenas 'favourite colour'. 

But even the Mayor had to admit that Zelena out-did herself with this year's birthday present for her. She doubted it was entirely her idea and suspected that her sister had gotten some help from Emma and Henry. Especially since Emma had offered to do the jump with her.

Regina wasn't sure if she would not have said no to it right away if it hadn't been for Emma and her promise to be there.

***

When Zelena joined her little sister on the bench and pointed upwards towards a parachute, Regina snapped back to reality. "Isn't that impressive. That's were you'll be in a few minutes." 

Luckily before Regina had to answer Emma came back outside, a piece of paper and a pen in her hand. 

"You need to sign this. It's just to make sure you don't sue should your shirt get a little snag," Emma declared smiling.

Regina signed without even looking at the text, determined not to back out under any circumstances. 

"Splendid, if you follow me inside we can get you a suit and a harness." 

Zelena gave a thumbs-up smiling like a little child that had just gotten candy. 

Inside there were a few other people, most of them dressed in some kind of suit. Emma seemed to be familiar with some of them. 

"How did you get into skydiving?" Regina queried as to keep her mind busy, not wanting to think about the fact that she was gonna jump out of a plane. 

"I once had a roommate who took me on a jump to celebrate when she first got her licence to be a tandem master. I was so fascinated with the whole process that I stuck with it and eventually also completed the licence," Emma answered while handing her a one-piece that looked like a sport suit from the 80's. 

"It's just so your normal clothes stay clean," Emma informed Regina when noticing her suspicious glance at the clothing. 

When Regina was done changing Emma helped her into a harness that looked a bit like the one they had used to save Henry from the mines just that this one reached over the shoulders and had way wider straps. 

Emma pulled the straps almost uncomfortably tight but Regina didn't mind since she felt safer that way. 

"Great, I am just quickly gonna put on my harness before I go over the procedure with you. I'll meet you outside on the canvas cover next to benches." 

For a second Regina didn't move, contemplating again to stop this. But again she decided against it, walking outside instead, coming to stand next to the benches where now Zelena and Henry sat together drinking apple juice.

"Mom, I talked to a pilot, he told me that the skydivers jump from about 12,500 feet, that's about 5 times the Burj Khalifa. Isn't that impressive?" 

"Yes, honey. That's great," Regina managed to say. She was sure that it was more than obvious how nervous she was but she was in no position to hide it anymore.

Luckily Emma came outside quite soon, rescuing her once again from the self-confident looks Zelena was throwing her. 

Standing on the canvas Emma started to explain. "We are gonna go into the plane, you will sit on the bench in front of me one leg each side of the bench. When we sit I will lock those carabiners here into your harness, you will need to help me a bit with pulling the straps tight. At about 10,000 feet you will have to sit on my lap so I can put on the other carabiners. When we get to 12,500 feet, you'll put on your helmet and the glasses. Another jumper will open the door and jump before us. You just put your hands into the harness here." Emma touched her slightly on the harness around her torso.

Regina instantly put her hands there, for a second their hands touched before Emma moved hers away again. 

"You just stay that way until I tell you otherwise. I'll move us to the door. Your feet will already be hanging in the air and I would like to ask you to clap them beneath the airplane as if you would be kneeling in the air and arch your back. This will make it easier for me to push us outside." 

Emma showed her the described position and asked Regina to do it as well. Regina was a bit reluctant since she felt it looked rather funny but decided that it was better to look funny than to do something wrong up there. 

"We will fall freely for about one and a half minutes. I will clap at your shoulders when you can let go of the straps. And again when you need to hold them again so I can open the parachute. When the parachute is opened you can let go of the straps. When it comes to landing you will have to hold your legs up so we're landing on our bums. And that's it. Any questions?" 

Regina was definitely overwhelmed by all this information and wanted to ask a thousand questions like, what happens if the parachute doesn't open? What happens if the carabiners break? And even what happens if Emma became unconscious? 

But she asked none of those questions being well aware of her sister watching her every move and answered as confidently as she could: "No questions Miss Swan. Thank you."

"Perfect we can go right away or go with the next plane that starts in about 20 minutes. Which one would you prefer?"

Regina being aware of the fact that she would chicken out if she had to wait another 20 minutes and think about it further, chose to rather go now. 

Only when they walked to the plane Regina realized how small it was. This was definitely the smallest one she had ever seen. Not much bigger than a helicopter. 

"Don't worry it's safe," Emma told her when noticing her hesitation. Regina didn't answer, she just couldn't. 

Sitting in the airplane, four other jumpers went in after them. Regina's belly started to feel weird when they started. It felt just like on a rollercoaster just that on a rollercoaster you weren't planning to jump off in the middle of the ride. 

Regina closed her eyes trying to get her breathing under control. Just when she started to feel better Emma asked her to sit closer to her so she could fasten the belts. 

When they were tight enough Regina felt like she was glued to Emma. She could feel every move and every breath. 

Emma probably noticed her accelerated heartbeat since she once again tried to reassure Regina: "Hey, you don't need to worry, I have done this over a thousand times. It will be over before you know it."

Reginas breathing fastened again when she looked out of the window. She only heard Emma subconsciously. Her breathing became even faster when the noise of the engine all of a sudden went softer. At this moment, Regina was sure they were gonna die. The plane was about to crash and they would die. 

Eventually though, Emma's voice reached her again. "Hey, hey Regina... it's okay. Breathe. Everything is alright. Two of the jumpers will jump from this height. Everything is okay." 

And indeed the door was opened, releasing a cold rush of air into the cabin and in what felt for Regina like the blink of an eye to guys were gone and the door was closed again. 

"If you don't want to do this it's okay. No one will judge you," Emma told her. Regina heard the worry in her voice. 

"No I can do this." 

Emma wanted to start talking and reasoning again. 

"No Emma, don't try to change my mind. I am not backing out." 

"Okay Regina. Remember you are safe I am right here." 

"Were almost at 12,500 feet," the pilot announced.

"Okay Regina, that means you will have to get on my lap. So I can fasten the other straps." Regina did, a bit awkward trying not to touch Emma too much which was impossible in this position and with the belts holding them together. 

"Done," Emma informed her. Reginas eyes went wandering around again. 

All of sudden Emma took her hand which Regina had been moving around nervously, "I won't let anything happen to you." 

Emma's words sounded like a statement that was not just about the jump but more general. Regina didn't think about it further and accepted the support gratefully. 

"We're at the height for the jump." 

Regina knew that this meant she was supposed to get over the bench and put her hands in the harness but she was reluctant to let go of Emma. 

She did so eventually when the other jumper still in the plane opened the door.

He was out of sight just as fast as the other two had been. 

Everything afterwards went way to fast for Regina to remember anything detailed. The next proper memory she had was one of flying. It didn't feel like falling. The earth seemed so far away and like she could never reach it. 

For a moment she saw the plane from beneath as they fell backwards for a second. As they kept falling and turning in the air Regina lost all orientation. There was no point of reference to even tell what way was up or down.  
Eventually they steadied in the air and Regina could tell that they were falling facing the earth now. 

She tried to look around, seeing the flying field below them, being able to make out the parking lot and the building. It was surprising how little fear she had all of a sudden. She wasn't able to tell why but it seemed as if her mind wasn't able to process what was happening. She might as well be dreaming nothing seemed real enough for her brain to convert it into fear. 

She felt someone touching her shoulders and remembered that Emma was right behind her.  
Opening her arms and letting go of the harness, the feeling was overwhelming.

She tried to take in as much as she could, marvelling at the beauty of... of what anyway, Earth? Nature? Life? Existence? It seemed like from up here, she could see everything as one, everything was connected and belonged to this one earth she saw beneath her. She felt that she was only this one little being in this mechanism of so unbelievable many creatures and still at the same time she felt that the whole world belonged to her. 

When Emma touched her shoulders again she put her hands back. 

Shortly after, it felt like she was pulled upwards feeling the weight of her body again. She was very grateful for the wide straps even though it still hurt when her full body weight hung in the belts.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked. 

Fighting for breath and words Regina answered or at least tried, "Yes. Yes I am. It's marvellous." 

"If you're feeling alright we could do some helixes." 

"Let me catch my breath for a second if you would." 

Emma kept the parachute as steady as she could giving Regina time to adjust to this new state. 

The feeling of falling was gone. And though Regina was sure they were still going down she wasn't able to tell at what speed. 

"Okay, let me see your skills," Regina said giving Emma permission to whirl them around in a spiral. It was fascinating.

Regina lost orientation once again and struggled a few seconds until she located the flying field. She was able to see humans. But she was not yet able to make out which of the points on the grounds where Henry and her sister. 

She liked the helixes though it meant that the straps hurt even more. 

When she was finally able to make out Zelena's red hair and another dot next her sister which must have been Henry. They had been in the air for a while but Reginas senses were still not functioning as normal meaning that she wasn't able to tell how much time had actually passed. 

When they got closer to the ground, Regina estimated it to be about 20 metres, Emma told her to put her legs up. 

Like Emma had told her before, they landed on their bums in the grass sliding a few metres before coming to a halt.

With Regina still being in awe and full of adrenaline when Emma had opened the carabiners, Regina turned around immediately and hugged Emma without thinking. 

"Thank you so much Emma!" 

When Regina pulled away they locked eyes. It felt like they had just moved on to a totally new level in their relationship. Regina looked away first still trying to catch her breath.

After Emma had helped Regina out of the harness and the suit they were standing around, neither of them wanting to face anyone else yet. 

Regina felt incredibly grateful for the experience she just had been allowed to have. And even though it had been Zelenas present, it had been Emma who had offered to do it with her and it had also been her who had managed to calm her down, rescuing her from a nervous breakdown and making her feel safe enough to go through with the jump. 

She was going to make sure to thank her sister later and maybe even get her a present that wasn't all awful.

But at the moment she mainly wanted to thank Emma and felt like she needed to use the new found trust that had just developed between them. 

"Emma, this really was one of the best experiences I ever had." 

The former Evil Queen hesitated seeming a bit nervous almost like a school girl. "Uhm.. would you... I mean I would like to invite you for dinner just the two of us... as a thank you. Only if you want to of course." 

Emma smiled but her face also showed that she was very surprised by the offer. She hadn't been on a date since she left Hook after realising that she only chose him for her parents sake. 

And even though this was only a thank you dinner, Emma was more than happy about the opportunity to spend some one on one time with Regina. 

When they finally walked back to the benches both of them smiling, Henry was the first to notice, running towards them.

"Tell me. Did you like it? Was it scary?" 

"It was spectacular!" Regina answered truthfully. 

Zelena also walked towards them now. "Oh sis you're still alive. Did you get afraid up there?" Zelena smirked a bit. But she wasn't able to hide her astonishment completely, that her sister had indeed jumped.

Regina went to hug her sister. "Thank you so much for this breathtaking present it was magnificent from start to finish." 

She threw a warning glance at Emma afterwards, not wanting Zelena to know about her little nervous attack up in the air. 

When they walked back to car Henry was still very excited, already asking Emma again all kinds of questions and clearly wanting to jump as well as soon as possible. 

They all got into the car and on their way home, Regina already started thinking about which birthday present she could give her favourite sister this year.


End file.
